NoCo
by X Blood Guts And Angel Cake X
Summary: A collection of OTP prompts that I am turning into NoCo one shots. Each new chapter is a different one shot. One shot count: 1.


**Why hello, person reading this.**

 **It's been 84 YEARS since I've published anything! I'm back! *whispers* And I brought the NoCo...**

 **Heh heh, okay, lemme let you in on a little secret - I have written four stories over the course of the last time I published a story up until now. *le gasp* I hated them all. _SO,_ I thought instead of writing stories that _I_ came up with from my own f*cked up imagination, I'd get ideas from online and kinda base my stories off of the wonderful ideas I discovered.**

 _ **SO,**_ **this fanfiction, which I have titled "NoCo" _(I know. The title is overflowing with creativeness.) _will be full of multiple OTP prompts that I have discovered on the Internet! I plan on updating it regularly with new ideas every now and then. :)**

 **My inspiration for doing something like this was from an another amazing writer on this site: MyNameDontMatter . c:**

 **So, I'll shut up now. :3 Here's the first prompt!**

* * *

 _Imagine Person A carrying a (what they think to be) sleeping Person B up to bed bridal style, but as Person A is carrying B, Person B just starts freakin nuzzling Person A's shoulder with their nose._

 ** _Let's Do It!_**

* * *

When their night had started, the movie they were watching had been the priority. Now, however, it was just a background for the setting as it was one in the morning and both boys were massively tired.

Noah yawned quietly and reached for the remote to the side of him, switching the TV off since he knew neither him or his boyfriend were even watching it anymore. He looked down at the smaller teen in his arms and smirked at the sight.

Cody was curled up in Noah's lap, hugging him and resting his face in the crook of Noah's neck. Noah had only allowed Cody to be on him like that since Cody complained how ' _He was cold'_ and how he _'Didn't want to miss any part of the movie to leave and get blankets.'_ Noah knew the other boy had been faking it just so he'd use it as an excuse to cuddle, but he let it go, because frankly, even though he'd never admit it, he liked cuddling too.

Expecting to get a response from his boyfriend, Noah quietly said his name.

"Cody," he said, shaking him gently.

A few seconds had passed and Noah hadn't gotten an answer.

"Cody."

He tried a third time.

"Cody."

Nothing.

Noah sighed as he concluded Cody had fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising considering the time, but usually Cody would always be the one begging for Noah to stay up later at night with him when they spent time together. Noah smiled at the memory of a time Cody wouldn't stop hitting him every two minutes just to make sure he hadn't dozed off on him while they were watching a late night TV marathon of a show they both enjoyed at a different time in the past.

Suddenly Cody shifted a little in his sleep, making a small noise that reminded Noah of a kitten, and finding a slightly different spot in Noah's neck to rest his head.

The bookworm wasn't able to deny that his boyfriend looked cute. He would have stayed there all night just to admire his love in his arms if he wasn't so tired.

But he was, and he knew he had to go to sleep sooner or later. He hugged Cody gently and kissed the top of his head before slowly repositioning him to hold him bridal style. He wasn't strong -he was actually very weak- so it was hard for him to actually stand up while he was still holding the other teen.

It only took him a second for him to adjust before Noah knew he was at least capable of carrying Cody up the steps to his room. He looked down at Cody once more before starting for the stairs.

As he began sluggishly climbing the steps, he heard a small chuckle come from directly below him and felt something nudging at his shoulder.

In Noah's arms, Cody smiled as his boyfriend carried him, nuzzling his nose into the fabric of his clothes and giggling lightly.

Noah stopped halfway up the stairs and acknowledged this. "Apparently I'm just a set of legs to you now," he said tiredly.

Cody laughed. "I would have forced you to carry me anyway."

" _Pfft,_ as if I would've agreed."

"You would have," the geek said, and poked the know it all's nose.

Noah winced at the smaller teen's touch. "I can easily turn around and drop you down the stairs; I hope you're aware of that," he said with a small smirk.

Cody clung to Noah tightly. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?

Cody started rethinking his thoughts as Noah turned them around. And, just to prove Cody wrong even more, Noah lowered Cody down a few inches and loosened his arms around him.

Noah's smirk never disappeared from his face. Cody was so gullible sometimes; It was almost impossible to not tease him.

"Stop!" Cody cried. "I'm serious, Noah!" Though he was serious, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Take me to my room!"

"You're such a child," Noah said with a roll of his eyes and started back up the steps again.

Cody scoffed. Noah would tell him that statement so frequently that it was barely even a put-down anymore. But he always thought it was amusing to hear all the playful insults Noah would always come up with for him.

By the time they reached the second floor Cody's eyes had drooped closed again. Noah took him into his room, turned on the light using his shoulder to flick the light switch since his hands were occupied, and approached Cody's bed. Carefully, he set the geek down in it.

"Please sleep with me tonight," Cody pleaded weakly as Noah retracted his arms away from him.

"Fine, whatever," Noah agreed, to which Cody had smiled to.

Both were so tired they didn't even bother to undress or change. Noah only quickly slid off his vest and took off his button-down before turning the light off and crawling into Cody's bed next to him.

Cody giggled when Noah unexpectedly leaned over him and sweetly kissed his lips, running his fingers through his hair as he did so. After two or three more kisses, he pulled away. Cody returned the affection by wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his chest. "I love you, Noah."

Noah smirked. "I know."

Cody groaned into his shirt. The geek was too tired to even give him a response that consisted of words.

Hugging Cody, just as Cody was doing to him, Noah corrected himself.

"I love you too. Good night."

And almost immediately after Noah had pulled the covers over their bodies, they had fallen asleep together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's all for now! Until next time! ;)**


End file.
